Oh it's now a dump of coding forget it
EWWWW This bean of darkness is GoddessOfCarries' darker, more depressed dragonsona, quite a stark contrast to Frosty. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Since she represents me (or, at least, the very suppressed part of me that I wish didn't exist), I do not expect her to be used for anything else by others. Description She's nothing you can see or feel. You can't touch her, can't even sense her, yet you just know she's there, or maybe you don't. There's no in-between. The bright side of her knows that. Sometimes, she appears in mirrors, as a twisted reflection of her bearer who doesn't ever wish to see her. Frostshard doesn't have a corporeal form. She simply manifests as a thin figure, completely pitch black in color, with a stripe of pale cyan on her back and a dusty gray underbelly. This faded cyan gives her somewhat of an outline, but if one doesn't pay attention, they might not even see her. Yet, maybe it's Frosty's eyes that had this unique trait of their own - so much that even her dark side cannot abandon them. Is there no light in her pale gold eyes at all? If there was, she probably would never find it. She's not real, she has no control the real hybrid that she seems to represent. Or is that what she keeps telling herself? Was Frostshard only Frosty, but in black and eternally blurred by tears? No one knows. Especially not Frosty herself. It's better to just pretend she is an illusion from depressing thoughts. Personality ... Can something, or someone, that doesn't really exist, have a personality? Can something that only turn up in mirrors turn out to be true? What, or who, is Frostshard? Maybe that's how she got her name. She isn't a solid being of her own - simply a shard of who Frosty is. Said dragoness doesn't even believe she's real - or maybe she chooses not to. What was she, then? A myth? A legend? The truth is, neither of those. And yet, no one knows, either. Unlike Frosty, Frostshard is completely cold, emotionless and detached from the world, at least in front of other dragons. There is no part of her that shows empathy to the world, no part of her face that can convey emotion. Of course, since no one could see her most of the time, they are unlikely to be fazed by her. Yet the abomination herself does. This creature is relentless in doing whatever she pleases. She knows no fear, no terror, nothing. At least, that's what she keeps believing. The truth is, the amount of fear she possesses is unimaginable. She distances herself from everyone, yet she desires company. She feels lonely and estranged, yet the idea of socializing greatly repulses her. She does not want to feel happiness, yet feels miserable about the fact that she is always depressed and down. She's hopeless, and that's exactly what she believes she is. She is usually right. If everyone saw Frosty with the mind of Frostshard, they'd leave her for good. Permanently. Frostshard herself wouldn't know how to take that. But it all makes sense anyway. After all, she doesn't even like herself. More accurately, she despises her own existence. She wants to disappear. ... But she can't. She's terrified. Sad. Upset. Sometimes even angry. At everything. And nothing. All at the same time. She feels pain, yet she also feels numb. Luckily for both her and Frosty, her influence is simply too weak. There's nothing she could do while she remains a fragment of what Frosty fears herself to be. Maybe one day she'll escape, and actually possess a body - the body of the dragoness she represents, in the twisted way. But it's unlikely that she will. Again, that's what everyone hopes. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Coded pages